


【VND】Let's talk about [ ]

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: “我的……恶魔学不是很好，你还是解释一下吧。”“但丁被我的阎魔刀给捅分裂了，你熟悉的那种。”
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

直到站在事务所的门前，尼禄还在气喘吁吁，除了听从姬莉叶的吩咐来给他的长辈们送吃送喝送温暖以外，他几乎没有主动跑来过这里。他动用了翅膀的力量以最快的速度飞了过来，就因为他老爹罕见的一通电话。

“但丁怎么了？！”他几乎是推开门的瞬间朝着客厅喊道，但进门的第一眼就和他那位相安无事的叔叔撞了个四目相对，后者眼里闪过了一丝惊讶，不忘舀了一勺圣代塞进嘴里。

半忧半喜的侄子跑上前张望，捏了两把胳膊脑袋确认但丁身上没什么重伤，只是但丁身上散发出了某种微弱的气息，他的鬼手没有了，但是直觉告诉他哪里产生了异变。

“我很高兴你对这件事态度的积极性，但是进来能把门给带上吗？”维吉尔不温不火的声音从身后传了过来，他才反应到这间屋子还有另一个人——

“这什么鬼？！”尼禄忍住了顺口的脏字，不可置信地看着维吉尔坐在另一边的沙发上，身旁压制着他的另一个叔叔。他确信这也是但丁，只是像染墨一样的黑发显得有些突兀，让他无端想起了那个不复存在的青年。那些本该出现在魔人身上的长角和若隐若现的鳞片都展露了出来，微眯着的双眼里透出了红色的光。

压制的手段有些粗暴，黑发但丁的手脚和嘴都被死死地绑上了布条，三把幻影剑抵在了他的后颈上，威吓着有任何的动弹都可能会无情地刺穿他。

“如你所见，但丁出事了。”维吉尔揪过一把手上的绑带，听到身旁人发出了微弱的呻吟。

“我的……恶魔学不是很好，你还是解释一下吧。”尼禄回头看了看银发但丁，又把视线落在了黑发但丁身上，他迷惘地挠了挠后脑勺。

维吉尔轻吁一声，花了几秒钟组织语言，“但丁被我的阎魔刀给捅分裂了，你熟悉的那种。”

“你们又打架……！”

“不是打架，那只是……不可抗力。当时在恶魔的巢穴我们都有点杀红了眼，半魔也会引起共鸣，我本来想让他放血分散上头的魔力，结果方式好像没用对。”维吉尔解释的口气就像实践得出了结论一样简单，结局是没有把但丁捅成重伤，直接把绝大多数的魔力给捅了出去，并且形成了新的个体。

“那这个就是？但丁的魔性？”尼禄又忍不住回头看了被分离魔性的但丁一眼，看上去似乎没有多大变化，还是那个沉迷于垃圾食品的恶魔猎人。

“没错。”

“我还以为……又会变成一个长得奇奇怪怪的家伙。”他松了口气。

“原先他是有这个意图，但是被我揍翻了三次之后被逼变回人形了，只是有点不稳定……收好你的翅膀，别让它冒出来打翻家具。”魔性但丁蹭过沙发垫，不满地望着维吉尔，嘴里的尖牙若隐若现地磨着布条。

此时的但丁面相有些凶煞，但尼禄还是发现了异常，他忍不住靠近了些，“他是不是有点奇怪？为什么老是在呻吟？”他才发现咬在但丁嘴里的布条已经被抑制不住的口水浸湿，余出的液体顺着嘴角缓缓流出，那双危险的竖瞳包含欲意地盯着他，想将他拖进入无名的漩涡。

尼禄慌忙别开视线，有些心悸。

“多余的魔力无处释放罢了，他把大部分的魔力都从但丁身上剥离了，现在对欲望的掌控无法持衡，红墓现在已经没有Qliphoth了，没有机会让他重蹈覆辙。”  
“但是潜在的危险性目前还没有排查，一个但丁已经够烦人了，我实在没有精力管两个，现在的但丁只是一个普通人，不会造成多大的麻烦，你把他带去佛杜那暂住一阵子，等解决有眉目了我再通知你。”

人性但丁默默听着他俩的对话，甚至没有插过嘴，专心地享用他的美食，好似这些麻烦都与他无关。

“你没问题吗，但丁？”尼禄有些消化不过来，但还是尊重地询问了但丁的意见，“既然维吉尔都这么说了，那就这么办吧，我现在就可以过去，要是佛杜那也有准备披萨就更好了。”

但丁事不关己道，舔掉了杯沿最后一点奶油。

“你已经吃得够多了……”意外温和的但丁令他有些不适，可当下没有更好的解决办法，他只好也听从维吉尔的意见。出远门的但丁不需要任何行李，带上人就可以走了，尼禄不放心地叮嘱了维吉尔，有任何麻烦就立即叫他来。

但丁临走前意味深长地望向了分离的自己，对方正同时望着他，有什么不言而喻的话语在他的脑内慢慢涌现，他甩开了这个念头，给维吉尔丢下了一个目光后跟上了回头喊他的尼禄。


	2. Let’s talk about lust

“有必要吗？戏做得这么足。”但丁揉过了松绑的手腕，上面的勒痕以肉眼可见的速度消失了，维吉尔从窗户向外探去，随即把窗帘拉上了。

“我可不想让自己的儿子看到他的叔叔在他面前露出一副饥渴难耐的样子。”他把沙发上的书捡起来，被爬起来的但丁勾过脖子，炎热的气息呼之欲出，“我不见得他不想看，他才成年没多久，精力旺盛的孩子对青春的欲望可是很强烈的。”

头上的尖角被维吉尔一把抓住，温度颇高但不至于脱手，他警告性地把但丁的头拉起来，目光审视地与恶魔的双眼交汇，“我可不知道你的心里还有没有其他的算盘。”

“得了吧维吉，我都情愿被你打趴三次了，可不像你只会满脑子惦记着力量，力量。征服世界对我而言可一点意思都没有，强者是拥有享乐的权利的，我们就不能做些快乐的事吗？”但丁顺势塌下了腰将他丰满的胸部贴近维吉尔的身体，他只穿着单薄的底衫，轻棉的布料裹不住他丰厚的肉体，包裹在心脏里的跳动声显得十分清晰，一下一下地砸在维吉尔的耳膜上。

他不是不知道但丁平时的作为，他的弟弟总会像个行走的致幻剂，无意识地将自己的魅力散播出去，特别是有求于人的时候，上挑的语调总是带着蛊惑，令人分不清动机。他无法说早期的教育究竟是哪里出了问题，但丁就好像天生就会这些，既主动又克制。

魔性几乎拥有但丁完全的样子，却少了这些束缚，他用话语和眼神明示了他所有的目的，没有点到为止，收敛着利爪温和地逼近猎物。

试问谁能拒绝一个恶魔主动的邀请？但丁顺着躯体慢慢滑落在维吉尔的股间，脸庞贴在相隔的布料上嗅着埋藏在深底处的隐隐麝香，他轻轻咬过包裹着沉睡巨物的鼓囊，感觉到了里面的器物轻微的跳动，但丁视线始终在与维吉尔交汇，他的兄弟就像观测一件事物一样不透露任何情感地看着他，但也没有制止他的行为。

于是他得到了示意，熟练地解开了裤头，握住了还在萎靡的阴茎，撸动着让它挺立，好腾出下方的空间，温热的舌头像吮吸糖球一般含着沉甸甸的阴囊，但丁的口腔就和他的角一样散发着比往常还要高的温度，滑腻的舌头舔舐着表皮，他自觉地收起了锋利的獠牙，神情投入地舔吻着，发出享受的啧响，抚摸着青筋暴起的性器的手指不忘用拇指摩擦着涓涓流出腺液的马眼，让出口刺激着吐出了更多的粘液。

他从指头粘起挂着的银丝，终于放过被含得发烫的囊袋，一路从阴茎底部舔上龟头，灵活的舌头打着转随即将硬物整个深入喉咙。吞吐的口腔里仿佛有着后穴一般的高温，二度激发了感官的敏感，他听见维吉尔的呼吸漏了一拍，从喉咙里发出了深沉的叹息。

当他卖力地模仿被抽插的肉穴，操控自己的口腔和喉道挤压着膨胀的阴茎，短暂的窒息和反射性干呕给他带来的神经反应令他头皮发麻，撑满的嘴被操得发疼却倍加享受了起来，直到堆积的精液坚持不住一股脑地射进了他的口腔，撞击着上颚流入食道。但丁没有松口，一滴不漏地将所有浊液慢慢吞入腹中，滚动的喉结停止了动作，他还在恋恋不舍地舔干净残留在上面的水渍。

正当他撑起身打算褪去衣物时，维吉尔突然捏过他的下巴，手指顶过有些发肿的唇瓣，在他迟愣的一刻咬住他水润的唇，宽大的手掌摸到了他顶在裤子里的肿胀，维吉尔使力揉捏了一把，逼得但丁张口发出呻吟，舌头趁机钻进了口中扫荡了一圈便迅速抽离了。

但丁喘息地发出疑惑的声音，而维吉尔已经将自己收拾干净了。

“看得出来你比以往要积极得多，看看你的脸，你现在看上去像个随时等着被操的婊子。”维吉尔的口气听上去更像是赞赏，但已经起身走人了。

但丁觉得自己被摆了一道，“……所以你要放着欠操的婊子不管了吗？”

“自己解决还是玩玩具都随便你，我出门办个事，劝你老老实实呆在这里。”

“你不怕我跑出去自己偷吃？”

一把幻影剑凭空飞出，撞击在了门口，事务所的大门亮起了蓝色的光芒，把突然袭来的凶器捏了个粉碎。

“我已经在事务所里出口都设下了限制，除了我以外都没人能解开，好好当个乖孩子吧，但丁。”维吉尔带着嘲弄的语气在大厅切开了次元，丢下一句头也不回地走了。

良久后他深呼吸，感觉自己像个被嫖完还不给钱的妓女。

“到底谁才是魔鬼……”但丁强忍着骂人的欲意，身上的鳞片显得愈发清晰了。

* * *

等维吉尔再次从次元空间里踏回来的时候，整个事务所都一片寂静，灯没有开。大厅里没有被破坏的迹象，只有经过边上的桌球台时他发现台面上的桌球碎掉了几个。

他听不见任何动静，但能感觉到但丁还在这间屋子里，那股膨胀得要溢出的魔力从但丁自己的房间里渗透出来，安分的野兽也许还在沉睡。于是维吉尔没有开灯，就着黑暗走回了自己的房间，把厚重的外套一脱便躺在床上歇息了。

直到下半夜，又或者是接近日出的时间，维吉尔觉得自己并没有睡上多久，他被一股奇异的触感给扰醒，不是来自于他身上，像是被什么东西连通着传感到了自己身上，一种被包裹的湿润与灼热，随着忽近忽远的水声时轻时重。

终于他猛地睁开了双眼，起身扭头听到一阵从嘴里泻出的呻吟，他发现自己的尾巴不知何时跑了出来，细长而多棱的尾端被人抓着塞进了汁水泛滥的甬道里。维吉尔几乎是条件反射地抽回了自己的尾巴，埋在潮湿洞穴里的尖端从肉壁间带出了不少淫水，把坚实的鳞甲浸得透亮。

但丁手快地抓住了想要逃离的尾巴，身体还没从突然的高潮中缓过来，他颤动着大腿跪在床沿，嘴里呼出一下一下的热气。

“这么快就醒了吗，亲爱的老哥。”他意犹未尽地抓着尾部，舔掉上面流出的体液，舌头粗糙的触感从尾巴直接传到了他的神经，仿佛用来操弄但丁的不是尾巴而是自己的老二。他皱起眉，尾巴被但丁刻意捏着不让抽回，于是他开口问道。

“大半夜偷跑来我的房间就是为了作弄我吗？”

“作弄？这可不叫作弄，我有好好听你的乖乖待在了这里，是你说的可以玩玩具？那我总有选择玩具的权利吧？”他爱抚似的亲吻着维吉尔的尾巴，重新把尖端抵在他空虚的后穴上，但他没有插进去，而是戳弄一般在红肿的穴口挤进挤出，引起一阵搔痒。

“嗯……我觉得这个玩具的大小就很适合我，而且它就像和我有磁力一样，感受到我的魔力就立即显现了出来，迫不及待地想与我交接……这到底是它的意识还是你的意识呢？”

紧握着尾巴的手突然粗暴地将它插进了肉穴深处，像使用按摩棒一样来回抽动，但丁发出了欢愉的叫声，那些凹凸不平的棱角无情地刮过他脆弱的肠壁，带来尖锐疼痛的同时也分泌出了大量的快感，恶魔的体质在以最快的速度消除所有的不适，只留下令人冲昏头脑的快意。

但丁发出沉重的喘息，维吉尔的尾巴那么长，可以一直深入进去，冲破所有的障碍闯到他的子宫，魔性的分化让他人类的身体里直接留下了魔人特有的生殖腔，此时正被颤颤巍巍地顶弄着入口。

黑夜里那双发红的竖瞳微眯着看着他，透出了满满的情色，这是赤裸裸的对他挑衅，暗示着他的尾巴都比他的身体要诚实，光用他的尾巴就可以让但丁操得淫水直流，但这都不是他主动的意识。

被紧实的肉穴缴在里面抽插的体感却真实地共享给了他，越是通过肠壁就越发炎热，像有火舌灼烧到了他的尖端想将它融化，维吉尔不是没有体会过，他们在用真魔人的身体进行最原始粗暴却又最实诚的性爱时就是这样的感觉，撕咬与抵抗，抓痕与咬痕，痛楚与快乐的交加，向着自己的配偶暴露出自己最隐蔽部位，任由对方操进无人问津的秘处，占有需要付出承受的代价，而维吉尔就拥有这等实力。

他的尾巴又被深入了几分，他能直接感觉到但丁的生殖腔被冲破，被粗大的尾巴操了进去，但丁发出了抽搐的尖叫，颤抖着蜷缩起自己的身体，但控制不住变调的声音。收敛着的翅膀在过大的刺激下猛然从背部展出，带着兴奋之意扑腾起来。那些从身体里不断分泌出的体液顺着尾巴滴滴答答地流出，但丁坚持着抽送了十几下，终于像断了线一样停下了手上的动作痉挛地射出了浓厚的精液，中断的呼吸直到他回过神来才恢复。

但丁身上不属于人类的部分都在流动着火焰般的荧光，瘫坐在床上倾斜着的身体蒙上了汗液，在月光的照射下泛着白光，他这才松开了维吉尔的尾巴，抹过大腿根溢出的体液含在口中——

他的视线一黑，整个人突然被掀翻在床，维吉尔像个突然袭击的豹子一样迅速，高潮的余韵还未结束，湿润的小穴就被滚烫的肉棒一贯到底，把他脆弱的内壁又蹭得红肿。但丁忍不住叫出声，嘴就立即被粗暴地堵上了，他近距离地看见气势凶猛的维吉尔眼中闪过青色的光，浅薄的瞳孔逐渐变得尖细。

维吉尔太熟悉但丁的身体了，直捣黄龙的阴茎精准地戳中他的腺体，狠狠地操弄了几十下，但丁被操得吻不住嘴，头皮发麻地发出难耐的喘息声，维吉尔松开了嘴咬上了他暴露出来的喉颈，穿过了皮肉溅出血液，制服猎物一样死死地钉住他。

但丁发着抽噎，下身因为痛楚的条件反射将维吉尔的性器缴得更紧了，维吉尔被夹得发出沉重的叹息，却激发了他的怒火。

他把但丁压在床上，尾巴绕过腰部将他圈住不准逃离，在扑腾的翅膀下把他的大腿分得更开，整根没入的阴茎抽了出来，原先只暴露出青筋的肉柱似乎在涨大，诡异地附着起了凹凸不平的软刺，维吉尔的阴茎魔化了，长度和粗细变得有些惊人，带着形状的龟头强硬地撑开但丁还未回缩的穴口，不顾他的挣扎继续操了进去。

但丁挺得绷直了手脚，分不清疼痛与快感，他喘着粗气把脚卡上了维吉尔的腰，“深点，再深一点，操到你该操的地方……哈，啊！！”尺寸粗大的魔人阴茎莽撞地撞开了他的生殖腔，缓缓抽动又设法插得更深。

但丁的会阴被撞得发疼，抽搐的腿几乎要夹不住维吉尔了，他瘫倒在床上任维吉尔把他操得不断向前又被抓回来，沾染了各种体液的床单被他揪得变形。

他身上散发出的浓厚麝香带着涌动的魔力引诱着维吉尔压抑的魔性，他的体液，血肉都在诱导他，利牙毫不留情地穿破了他的皮肤，维吉尔吮吸着可口的血液，里面蕴含着满满的力量，他又重重地操了几十下，但丁挣扎着翻回白眼，他在不知不觉中又射了一次却得不到休息。

修复的创口破开又复合，直到大量的浊液灌进了他的腔体内，但丁上下都湿透了，发红的双眼有些涣散，他被捞起翻过身，退出的阴茎丝毫没有疲软，重新挺了回去，把流出来的精液又堵了回去。

但丁摸着被不停顶得突起的肚子，自觉地把尾巴咬在嘴里，让淫叫声变得压抑磨人。

整个过程但丁都没有叫停，像个不知疲倦的玩偶被维吉尔固定着操得流水，每一次深入都令他的心脏跳动得更快，他喘着粗气，管住了自己乱扫的翅膀。

就是这样，把他的血肉吞掉再将他给补满，这样才能切实地感受到他们本该是为一体，早在被困魔界的时候他就有过这样的念头，只要有维吉尔在他可以不再需要任何东西，他的半身永远在散发无形的诱惑力让他一次次忍不住靠近，接触，从零距离到负距离。

看啊维吉尔，我的生殖腔都已经为你做好打开的准备了，为什么你还不彻底来占有我，把那些属于你的东西都标记到我身上，让我里里外外都充斥着你的气味。

他是半魔，该死的人性和理性不会让他直白地说出这些话，让他活得像个正常的人。

去他的吧，这些讨厌的顾虑不会让他的配偶在冥冥之中意识到这些。

他们都应该剥去人皮，以恶魔之身对待自己的野性和欲望，他知道维吉尔也在克制，甚至比他控制得还好。

现在他终于可以丢开这些讨厌的顾虑了，被魔性占据思维的维吉尔像个饿极了的野兽，死死地咬住他的猎物，饱食自己的同时把他的生殖腔操开操满，让结堵住想要流出来的精液，直到它们都被吸收殆尽。

维吉尔终于松开了口，把残余的血味吞进肚子里，但丁不去理会撕裂的伤口，捧起维吉尔的脸亲吻着他的嘴——又或是在啃咬，尖锐的牙齿划破了他的舌头，他也报复似的将他饱满的下唇咬出了斑斑血迹。

“再来一次，把欠了我这么久的份都还给我。”他说不出是胃还是心口，总有地方空空的，缺失的洞口还在一点点捡走他余下的部分。他需要，想要维吉尔时时刻刻填满他。

但丁整个被推到了墙上，随着猛烈的撞击擦着冰凉的墙面，我的肚子——他呻吟地叫唤道，不像是在抱怨，伸手覆在一次次被顶起的腹部上，他像被骑着的动物，抓着犄角来回操弄，肉质的屁股被撞得发红，不知道射入了多少次的精液把连接处弄得湿漉漉的。

等维吉尔发出低吼，用尽气力将松软的巢穴填满时，他如梦初醒似的捡回了被情欲吞噬的意识，入眼的但丁身上背部的指印和咬痕，痕迹连接着因兴奋浮现的鳞片显得有些诡异，被吮咬得肿痛的胸脯留下了斑斑红色印记。

“中场休息了吗老哥，这可比我想象得要早啊。”但丁几乎用着气音在问他，体内还在成结的阴茎还无法及时拔出，他转过身凑上前给了维吉尔一个吻，仅仅是在轻吻——他难得做了一件正常人会做的事。

维吉尔的身体也因为烧起的温度布满了汗水，将坚挺的头发都打湿了不少，随着温度下降裸露在外的皮肤变得有些冰凉，他没有给予回应，只是默默喘着气想不起自己究竟受到了什么样的蛊惑才会发红了眼露出失态，有那么一个瞬间他觉得放任自己的本性让他尝到了甜头，眼前的但丁引起了他的饥饿，蠢蠢欲动的尖牙又在回忆啃咬血肉的触感。

“……天快亮了。”维吉尔半天才挤出一句话。

“恶魔是不需要睡眠的，你也开始学习怎么当人类了吗？”但丁透过窗户看见隐隐爬上天际的朝阳。

“能从你嘴里听到这些话真是稀奇。”维吉尔逐渐意识到他们的立场忽然对调了，不具备人性的但丁像个学精了的坏孩子，威逼利诱地想将他也拉入浑水里。

慢慢消退的阴茎从炙热的肉穴里拔出，带出了许多吸收不下的液体，但丁任他合不拢的双腿就这么岔坐在维吉尔面前，汗水同样打湿了他沉淀的黑发，看上去多了几分阴沉和神秘。他抬手抚过有些隆起的小腹，里面满是维吉尔的欲望。

这让维吉尔产生了但丁又会怀孕的错觉，他甩开了脑子里的念头，把但丁长得遮脸的黑发拨开，露出了脸颊上的鳞片。但丁试了一次，没有成功，用了些力气才再次把他的翅膀收起来。

“从但丁身上脱离的都是这些吗，你所谓的欲望就是想要和我……”

“没有完全脱离，我代表着大部分，“我”比你想象中得更想要拥有你，空缺的几十年用人性打压的部分堆积着，随着时间不会减少只会逐渐增加。越是压抑就越想杀戮，有了足够的血我也能变成完整的恶魔，又或者是死去。”但丁像是听了什么好笑的事情，一直在低低地笑着，他挪动着自己的身体靠近维吉尔，刻意地让自己的犄角避开靠近脖颈嗅着他的味道，几个月前维吉尔被分离的两股力量被重新结合，现在还在安稳地待在他的身体里。

他能从里面分辨出urizen和v，在受到自己的蛊惑下蠢蠢欲动的是魔性的复苏，和他有种相似的味道，他被这个味道吸引着着了迷。

很快维吉尔就将他拉开了，低声叹着气，撩过他的发尾在他的后颈重重地咬下了一口，一个带有他气味的标记，重得快要咬破他的表皮。但丁难得地有些挣扎，但折腾了几下还是没把维吉尔推开，直到渴望驾驭的野兽被安抚，趴在肩头发出沉闷的呼吸声。

但丁终于不愿意动弹了，鲜红的眼睛半掩带着困意，目光始终向着维吉尔，而他的兄弟用着试图让弟弟安稳入眠的口吻说道，“我能捡回来的东西，你也可以，我需要一个完整的但丁，缺一不可。”


	3. Let’s talk about gluttony

自动打蛋机的搅拌声源源不断地从厨房传来，伴随着孩子们的欢声笑语，今天一整天姬莉叶都在陪着孩子们做点心，下午要做奶油蛋糕，尼禄给他们搬来了一整盒的鸡蛋，都是早上从集市买来的新鲜鸡蛋。

尼禄对参与制作没有太大的兴趣，自他小时候体验过徒手捏爆那些脆弱的蛋壳后。他把用过的器皿洗干净晾在架子上，身后传来了窸窸窣窣的动静，他迅速地回头，看见自己的叔叔正偷偷往嘴里塞了两块巧克力曲奇，手里还抓着一块。

“……”尼禄经历了短暂的面面相觑，叹了口气，“中午不是才吃过苹果派了吗，但丁？”

“呃，两块可能垫不了我的肚子。”但丁努力地咽下了干涩的饼干说道。

“那是饭后的，不是正餐！”尼禄捏着脑门头疼道，事实上从昨天但丁临时搬进来以后，姬莉叶做多分量的食物得到了解救，起初他对但丁的胃口还有些意外，他一直认为传奇猎人但丁是只靠披萨和草莓圣代过活的。

他也知道半魔的体质甚至可以不需要进食也能活下来，但丁给他的回答是也许失去了原有的魔力让他暂时无法为所欲为，他变得像个正常人一样会饿会渴，自然变得无法抵御食物的诱惑。

可直到现在但丁不仅吃掉了所有多余的分量，还在企图偷偷加餐，他真的很担心但丁会因此吃胖，但在此之前，这个异常的食量明显不对劲。

他把装着曲奇的盘子给端开了，看着但丁发出了委屈的声音，像个吃不到零食的小孩子，“你不能再吃这么多了，从昨天开始我觉得不太对，好像除了吃的以外你都不对任何事情感兴趣。”

“我只是……觉得有哪里空空，也可能是嘴馋，不吃点东西把它填满我就不太自在。”但丁瞥过视线不敢直视尼禄，因为特殊情况他也不能擅自去处理委托，唐突地变成了一个圈养人。

“那只是你的错觉，如果你嫌着没事做的话可以帮我一起把车子维修一下。”

“如果我有选择的话我更想去帮姬莉叶分担一下捣乱小孩们的麻烦，也许还有机会捡漏一些边角料。”但丁舔掉手指上的饼干屑，委婉地拒绝了尼禄的提议，转身就溜进了厨房参与到嘈杂的交流声中。

尼禄无奈地又叹了口气，继续忙活自己的工作。

很长时间以来他都找不到和但丁顺利交流的方式，准确地说是从他的天降老爹正式住进了devil may cry，在那之后其实没有多久他与维吉尔之间的隔阂就渐渐消除了，维吉尔说话不会拐弯抹角，只要他愿意听总能听到他要的答案。

可但丁不一样，他叔叔的油嘴滑舌功夫早在好几年前就见识过了，随着时间的推移他也沾染上了不少恶习，可尼禄说不过他，一旦但丁开始逃避问题就只会剩下恼怒的侄子被迫中断话题。

他说不清事到如今对但丁产生的情绪到了几分，但丁在他心中始终是块耀眼的宝石，张扬的红色令人看得着迷，总想依依不舍地攒在手心。但丁对他的包容多过于一切，纵容着他的意气用事，接纳少年懵懂的情愫，从一个吻到肢体接触。

当他在看到类似的纵容也出现在维吉尔身上时，他竟然有些退缩了，他有些恼怒，不知道 是恼怒自己退缩的行为还是但丁的态度，繁杂的念头如潮水一般涌进他的脑子里，逼得他接下了更多的委托用工作甩去这些恼人的想法。

但丁的客房就在他房间隔壁，洗完澡的但丁带着潮湿的气息踩着楼梯上了楼，半干的头发都垂落在肩上，隐隐从发尾渗出水滴。

尼禄怔怔地站在房门前，看着松散的但丁，回过神来他已经冲了上去把准备关上的房门卡在了脚边。

“喔，有事吗，尼禄？”但丁的语气里带了一些吃惊，尼禄呆呆地望着他，他总觉得现在但丁缺少了什么，也确实缺少了一部分。眉宇间的沧桑让他意识到时间真的有在流逝，只是但丁藏得太好了，一点脆弱都不让他看见。

尼禄的耳后根急得发热，组织不出的语句像卡掉的磁带在喉咙里干涩。

温暖的掌心触及了他柔软的发间，但丁不轻不重地揉着他的脑袋，“如果你是在担心我的话，我很高兴，放心吧，问题很快就能解决的。”但丁给他打着定心剂，抢去了他的话语。

熟悉的沐浴剂香混在男人自身的气味中，让尼禄有一种想埋进怀抱里的冲动，他立即甩开脑袋，忘了自己才是唐突打扰的人，“很晚了，你……你早点睡吧！”

但丁在门前看着他腾腾跑回房间的背影，听到了关门声才将自己关进房间里。他倚在门上，手心捂着自己的腹部，又慢慢移上了心口，无处不是空虚感。

“不好好说出来他怎么可能听得懂啊……”

* * *

尼禄用了一晚上的假寐说服自己的不安，却在第二天的早上被心口裂开的声音凿击得手足无措。

但丁怔怔地望着落在手心里的残屑，一道两道细微的裂痕从他的眼角向脸颊扩散而去，像无暇的器物贸然显露难以忽视的瑕疵。

“这不可能……我得…维吉尔，我马上把他叫来！！”尼禄觉得搭在心里的三角空间一下就被塌陷了，他慌乱着想拿起电话，又在思考是否直接去找他更快一些。刚拿起的听筒突然就被但丁给拍掉了，他推开尼禄颤抖的手。

“你干什么？！”尼禄气急败坏，却又不敢对他动粗，“不要把维吉尔叫过来。”他只是轻轻吐出这一句，把后半句吞回了自己肚子里，他还不知道该怎么应付维吉尔的任何举动。

“你难道想就放着不管吗，那是什么下场，想想V，你知道那样的！”尼禄不理解为何但丁样子看上去一点也着急，缺失的魔力维持不住支离破碎的身体。但丁抬眼看到尼禄发红的眼角，像个被踩着了尾巴的小狗想怒吠却又不敢。

在把别厅的姬莉叶和孩子们引来之前，但丁一言不发地把他拽上了楼。他甚至都没有挣扎，直愣愣被扯着衣领扔进了房间。但丁还在按着他的手臂，凌乱的额发挡住了他的表情，他甚至多喘了两下。

尼禄从没这么实质地感受到他的钝化，那些锋芒毕露都在刹那间消失了，取而代之的是垂落的无力感。

他看见但丁手臂裸露的部分也布上了一点裂纹，这时他才注意到他本该健康的肤色现在变得有些苍白，但丁放开他的手，转而用指腹贴过眼角的微红，热量传过指尖。尼禄被他的沉寂弄得没有脾气了，学着小心翼翼地捧过他的脸颊，从碎发的阴影里望见透青色的视线也在看他。

“……我该怎么做？”他不懂，但是但丁一定会有办法。

他看着那张脸在他眼前放大，那个浅薄却又很温暖的唇贴上他，没有其他动作，更像一个虔诚的祷告，他能感受到缓慢的鼻息之间交错的气息。

但丁长吁一口气，听上去是在夸赞他，“年轻人可真好，这股用不完的精力足以给我注入力量了。”

“你是说，我能将它分给你？”

但丁摊开双手，仿佛静静等待一个怀抱。

“吻我。”

从一个安分的吻到深入只需要十秒钟，尼禄放轻自己的力道，却又急于闯开湿润的唇齿间，他不懂得藏好，只想将自己存有的宝物统统献给他。笨拙的动作仿佛回到了第一次着急的拥吻，魔力的潜流带着他不安的情绪一同涌入了但丁的身体里。

“你们管这个叫什么……补魔？”

但丁懒懒地躺在床上，任由尼禄把他笼罩在身下，把亲得发红的嘴又翻来覆去。

“如果这样好理解的话，也可以这么说，但也不完全是？”但丁花费了两秒钟思考随即敷衍道。

尼禄看见但丁脸上的痕迹有了消退的迹象，但是有些缓慢，难道他还分得不够多？他握着裸露的手臂，目光像在看一个完整的陶瓷娃娃上出现的瑕疵，恍惚间他用舌头舔舐着那些裂缝，但丁身体打了个激灵又立即放松了，银色的毛绒脑袋低着头认真地对待那些伤口，随着舔吻慢慢  
被愈合。

他孜孜不倦地用口舌修补着破碎的但丁，不放过任何地方。这让但丁觉得他真像一只傻乎乎的小狗。

碎裂的痕迹比他想象中得还多，当他执意掀开了薄软的底衬时，附在结实肌肉上的裂痕像极了一道道伤口。魔人天生的恢复力不足以让任何一道伤口留下永久的记忆，他不知道但丁多年以来究竟受过多少伤，如果那些伤口自然愈合，留下疤痕，也许比这样的形式还要骇人。

“别那么较真了，我觉得我像块风干的肉。”但丁推了推埋在他胸前的脑袋，尼禄抬头使坏地拨弄他被舔得兴奋的乳头，咬住松弛的下乳。

他那丰满的乳肉有了一丝肿胀感，在他还未被遗忘的感官支配前连忙起身，“可以了小狗仔，看来我需要教教你真正的补魔。”他索性脱掉了碍事的外套和裤子，把被唾液湿润的手指抹在收紧的括约肌慢慢挤入，三只手指嵌入让他感觉意外的艰难，那些早已习惯的手段此时似乎都变得不听使唤，但丁觉得不可思议。

如果不是明了自己现在的状况，他会以为自己曾经大病一场得了什么后遗症，他没由来地感受到了人类的脆弱。

尼禄看着他微微发抖的手，不忍地凑上去用吻代替了安慰，摸索着深入的手指随之挤入。他听到但丁发出轻微的低吟声，急促的呼吸将热气都喷在了他脸上。他放慢了速度，以自认为轻柔的力道探进紧啜着手指的深处。

轻柔？这个词用在但丁身上听着就很不可思议，这些和他的叔叔向来都不搭边，他不在意疼痛和粗暴的手段，也不介意自己不可控的鲁莽，好像这些都能给他带来更直观的快感。尼禄有过珍惜相待的想法，但在后来都被欲望给抛得远远的，被但丁的不知廉耻扫得干干净净。

但丁没有说话，意外地什么也说不出，只是将脸埋在他的肩上，有气无力地抓着救命稻草。

他再三犹豫下把肿胀的阴茎抵进了沾湿的洞口，试着一点点深入，背后抓着他的手加重了力道。

尼禄竟然有点自责自己此时还在涨大的老二，据说这令人结舌的尺寸还归功于他老爹的慷慨遗传，想来也不知道该高兴还是该生气。

被迫撑开的括约肌把他的龟头吃得死死的，两人都忍不住发出叹息声。尼禄的力气足够大，他能将但丁抱在怀里撑起他的重量深浅地进入。

那个又热又大的器物直直顶到了结肠口，但丁被涨得开始大口呼吸，却满足于将他填满的沉甸，把那些填不饱的空虚都撑得满满当当。他感觉背后有什么东西在轻扫他，睁眼看到明亮的蓝色笼罩在他眼前，从巨大翅膀下的流光里透出的是春风一样令人安心的温暖，透过那些没有痊愈的创口慢慢渗了进来，他被尼禄的翅膀给托着，身体内外都感受到了他给予的温柔。

那颗毛乎乎的脑袋抬起来看他，“怎么了，但丁？”

他竟觉得暖意溢到了心口，张了张口也没能说出什么来，于是两手揉乱了他的头发，“没什么。”

剪短的头发挡不住他轻易涨红的脸了，尼禄只好不甘地埋进了胸口，迟疑着闷闷说道，“如果你不介意的话……”

“介意什么？”但丁开始使坏地绞紧了还在发硬的肉棒。

“我想射在里面。”他把但丁扑倒在床，折过肩的双脚将阴茎又吞得更深了些，反复碾压的前列腺用快感冲刷着整个神经，但丁爽得仰过头呻吟，露出的线条被阳光勾勒，流过发烫皮肤的汗液被尼禄一点点舔掉。

尼禄听着耳边悦耳的喘息，把浓厚的情欲都射进了湿润的后穴里，换来了一股股溅出的浓液，但丁抹了抹泛红的眼角，好一阵子才缓过神来。阴茎抽出的小穴里顺着未合拢的空隙流出了一点白色液体。

但丁伸手撑开穴口，沾出了更多的体液，“看来这个身体已经不会自己消化东西了，我得自己清理干净。”

“那我帮你！”尼禄一个激动用翅膀把他给托了起来，吓得赶忙放了回去，但丁没忍住的笑声打破了突然的尴尬，沉闷的空气被一扫而空，看上去恢复如初的但丁拍拍他的肩自己下了床。

“感谢你的好意，不过我更想你帮我再去叫份披萨，大份不加橄榄双倍芝士。下面填饱了，我上面又饿了。”看着但丁指指自己空荡荡的嘴，尼禄撇开了视线，转眼看到顺着大腿根流出的精液，耳根又擅自热了起来。

“哦，哦……”

“但丁，”临门前他又慌忙喊住他，“如果，如果还是没有办法解决……你可以随时和我说。”

尼禄说得支支吾吾，又怕他不懂，片刻但丁才反应过来。

“好的，我的小伙子。”


End file.
